


Challenging Lions.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Challenging lions head on isn't a very smart move, and I've wanted to get my paws on you for ages, Headmaster.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenging Lions.

**Title: Challenging Lions.**  
**Author:** pekeleke **  
Characters:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape. **  
Rating:** PG **  
Warning(s):** None. **  
Word count:** 365 **  
Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work. **  
Written for:**[hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/) Prompt **#50 – 'It's a trap!'  
Summary: ** “Challenging lions head on isn't a very smart move, and I've wanted to get my paws on you for ages, Headmaster.”   
**A/** **N:** I want to dedicate this particular drabble to [**keyairreem**](http://keyairreem.dreamwidth.org/), whose good-natured complaint about the lack of resolution in [**Harry's Problem**](http://pekeleke.dreamwidth.org/115209.html#cutid1) inspired me to add the last three sentences to this piece. I sincerely hope you enjoy it, my friend. Thanks so much for your constant support of my work through your comments. :D

******A/N:** **** Now you can download this story on **********PDF********** format at ********[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=380&key=PEKELEKE2f371257a14d14c386686f577c172d95)

**Challenging Lions.  
**

Severus swallowed when Potter halted behind his chair, giving off too much body-heat for his whisper-thin control. The brat's right hand moved upwards, bypassing the wooden backrest to hover near his tensing shoulder.  
“I apologize profusely, auror Potter. That comment was out of line.”

“It's alright, Severus. I realize your mind is screaming 'It's a trap!' right now, but nothing could be further from the truth.”

“I didn't mean to...”

“I know.”

“Don't you dare put that hand on me, Potter.”

“Challenging lions head on isn't a very smart move, and I've wanted to get my paws on you for ages, Headmaster.” The auror whispered, planting callused hands on the exposed skin of his neck, just above his collar.

Severus went rigid from head to toes. He was uncomfortably aware of Potter's delicate touch, of how very gently those strong masculine fingertips massaged his tingling skin in maddening little circles.  
“Potter...”

“Relax.”

Severus shivered, thoroughly overwhelmed by the weight of the brat's hand. By the warmth of the breath that puffed against the side of his head, making his hair dance when Potter moved even closer to whisper softly in his ear:

“This is not a trap. It's _attraction_ , Severus.”

“Don't lie to me.”

“I'm not lying.”

“And I'm old enough to know when someone is having me on. I'll look into your dammed case. I was jesting when I implied it'd take sex to convince me to help you.”

“What if I offer you sex anyway? What if I tell you that I was rock hard before you even ordered our tea? What if I confess that I can't stomach the idea of taking my hands off you and Apparating back to London, condemning myself to wait patiently for the next excuse I can use to get myself back here?”

Severus struggled to keep his mind on the grim reality Potter seemed so hell-bent on destroying, stubbornly determined to resist the temptation currently whispering unattainable sweet dreams into his ear.  
“You must be lying.”

“Why?”

“Because love has never knocked on my door.”

“ _Never_ doesn't last forever. Love has finally remembered your existence. Let it—let _me_ come in, Severus.”

“Harry...”

“Yes?”

“C-Come in.”


End file.
